Inu Kringle, Fuedal Age Santa Claus
by Mana Midnight
Summary: Another short story. Who is Inu Kringle, and what does it have to do with Inuyasha. really cute, trust me.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Christmas.

Midnight: Hello, I wrote this in response to White Fluffy Ears's suggestion, and it is one in the soon to be many Inuyasha spoofs of the more famous holidays.

_**Inu Kringle, Fuedal Age Santa Claus**_

Once upon a time, a solitary hanyou slept peacefully in a tree, his dreams filled with sugar plums and fairies...wait, we _are _talking about Inuyasha right? In that case, his dreams were filled with destroying Sesshoumaru, becoming a full demon, and getting rid of the rosary. That's better, now where was I? Oh yes...

Once upon a time, there was a half-demon, who wanted nothing more then to give other people gifts, as a child he would attempt to give gifts, but they would run in fear. What? He was a demon! Anyway, one day, after playing with the creatures of the wood...err...yea...playing...he had an ingenious idea, after watching squirrels run from his claws. Amazed by the way they would jumps from tree to tree, and scamper up and down bark quicker then anything else, he started to imitate them, and ended up with the perfect plan. He would give children gifts, and then watch their faces in the morning when they came to play. Of course they could never know they were from him, it would create even more animosity. He ran home, and started planning immediately.

It worked! The other children were running around showing off the handmade toys and clothing. Every child had recieved something, all except little Inuyasha, and his mother had looked at him with sadness in her eyes until he whispered in her ear what he had done. After that, she would only pretend to be saddened.

He was having so much fun, sitting in a tree and playing with his own homemade toys, while all the other kids played with the ones he made for them. Of course they didn't know, he had put fake initials on it, IK, not his own IY. Well, needless to say, when some other kids gathered beneath his tree and started talking about the now infamous IK, he couldn't help but smile.

"Who do you think it is?" a blonde haired boy asked.

"I don't know, no one in the village has the initials IK."

"Keh, you guys have never heard of Inu Kringle? It's one my mom told me when I was younger." Jumping down, and assuming the already forming 'I'm better then thou' attitude that got him stuck to a tree.

"Who's Inu Kringle half-breed?" despite the hatred rolling off him in waves, the blonde-haired boy just _had_ to ask.

"Idiot! Every year on December 25, he chooses one village out of the whole of Japan, and brings gifts to all those children. Even _I_ knew that! Keh!" Turning around he walked away, ignoring the looks he got from the others who heard his story.

It was at that point, over 50 years after Inu Krinkle made his first appearance, an older Inuyasha opened his eyes. Looking down at the camp below him, he smiled softly. Memories, his only link to his past, besides Sesshoumaru, the clay doll Kikyo, Naraku, and the black pearl in his eye. Looking at Shippo, he noticed the kit had tears rolling down his cheeks, frowning, he decided to reawaken the memory of Inu Kringle.

A week later, on December 25 to be exact, Shippo woke up to find a large package in his hands. Startled, he was surprised to find everyone with a wrapped parcel in their grip, or near them. Frowning deeply, he turned the package over, and found initials singed into the clothe. IK.

"INU KRINGLE!" Jumping up, he started shouting excitedly, and ended up waking everyone.

"Keh! Little brat, what is the noise all about?" Inuyasha demanded, jumping down from his tree and landing near Kagome, who was currently rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Feh! A hanyou like you wouldn't know about Inu Kringle!"

"Who is Inu Kringle, Shippo?" Sango asked, sitting up and scooting a bit further from the monk who also looked questioningly at the fox kit. But it was Inuyasha who answered.

"He's just a legend. I heard all about him when I was a kid. Supposedly every year on this exact date he chooses one village out of the whole of Japan to give gifts too." Hiding his arms in his expansive sleeves he sat down by the fire and glared at it, as if that was the hint to get it to flare up and make ramen for him. Everyone ignored him as they opened the gifts they had received.

Kagome found a delicate sculpture of a dog in her package, Sango had a similar one, except is was a painted version of Kirara. Said fire cat found a wooden necklace, with a pendant that resembled a butterfly in midflight, it was enchanted to grow or shrink according to what form she was in. The perverted monk received nothing at all perverted, he looked at wonder at the rosary, with beads in the shape of Sango's boomerang, Kagome's bow and arrow, Tetsaiga, and his own staff. Within minutes he had it exchanged with the old one, and joined the girls in their excited chatter.

Shippo sat hesitantly with his package still wrapped in his lap. Lip quivering, he rubbed desperately at his eyes. Feeling like someone was staring, he looked up, eyes meeting with the surprisingly gentle ones of Inuyasha.

"Go ahead and open it Shippo." Turning back to the fire, the half-breed started rekindling it. Staring at the package for only a minute longer, Shippo began to slowly open it, what he saw surprised him.

It was his father's fur, and an elaborate little figurine of his parents in their true form. Bottom lip trembling uncontrollably, he started, to cry, clutching the items close. This made Inuyasha smile, he had been hiding that pelt for who knows how long, and he had made the right choice.

After breakfast, Miroku took Shippo to bathe, and Sango and Kirara went to train. That left Inuyasha and the oddly silent Kagome sitting across from each other. After a few minutes Kagome stood up and kneeled down beside him, and plucked a piece of wood from his shoulder. Smiling, she looked into his eyes.

"Good morning Inuyasha. You forget to clean up after all that hard work." Blushing mildly he looked into the fire. "We call it Christmas back home." Fingering the sliver, she bent forward and kissed him gently on the cheek, and whispered in his ear, "Merry Christmas Inu Kringle."

_**Owari**_

Until Next Time!

_Ja Ne!_


End file.
